Traditionally, PVC foam flotation jackets or vests have been die stamped from a blank sheet of foam having a uniform thickness. By this method, all marginal edges of the jacket are square cut and tend to be uncomfortable to the wearer. Also, the die cut flotation jackets have a tendency to conform rather poorly to the body of the wearer and more easily buckle or wrinkle when worn by a water skier, again lessening the comfort of the jacket.
In light of the above, it is the objective of this invention to improve on the known prior art by providing a molded PVC foam flotation jacket or vest of significantly increased comfort due to the formation of smoothly rounded marginal edges and truer conformity of the molded jacket to the normal torso. Comfort and fit are also enhanced in the invention by molding a grooved or waffled interior surface on the jacket over its entire area. The grooves of this surface are of V-shape and can close up in regions of abrupt curvature on the torso so that the jacket can closely conform to the natural curves of the body. The waffled interior surface also promotes drainage as when a downed water skier is attempting to rise and wishes to rid himself quickly of as much weight as possible.
A further important advance realized by the invention as a result of the molding technique is the provision near the bottom of the jacket or vest of zones having increased wall thickness containing greater numbers of flotation cells for maximum buoyancy in the portions of the jacket which are most apt to be submerged in water. The flotation jacket or vest is also vinyl dipped to form a smooth tough skin on its outer surfaces.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.